


Richiesta di aiuto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mezzosangue [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fred ha assolutamente bisogno dell'aiuto di Hermione.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 13. X ha il compito di organizzare una festa magica… ma conosce solo una strega in grado di aiutarla/o;





	Richiesta di aiuto

Richiesta di aiuto

 

Fred si mise una ciocca dei capelli rossi dietro l’orecchia finta.

“Dai…” gemette.

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le finestre opache della tana, illuminando un divanetto dalla stoffa scolorita, ricoperto da maglioni di lana non completi e sformati.

Dall’esterno proveniva i versi degli gnomi che sfrecciavano nel giardino e i miagolii di Grattastinchi, intento a inseguirli.

“No, ho detto no, Fred Weasley” disse secca Hermione. I capelli le ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso, finendole anche davanti agli occhi dallo sguardo deciso. “Fatti aiutare da George piuttosto”. Aggiunse.

“All’inizio ci avevano assegnato il compito ad entrambi. Però mamma ha scoperto che stavamo facendo degli ‘scherzetti’ speciali per questa festa di Halloween e ha escluso George.

Non c’è tempo per riorganizzare la migliore festa magica di sempre. Se togliesse anche a me l’incarico, finirebbe a Ron o peggio a Percy.

Sarebbe una noia” piagnucolò Fred.

“ _Oooh_ , diamine” si lamentò Granger. Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, misurandola con grandi passi, mentre l’orologio sopra di lei aveva solo la lancetta ‘Fred’ puntata sulla raffigurazione della Tana stessa.

“Sei l’unica strega che conosco in grado di aiutarmi. Non solo sei la più dotata della tua età, ma anche l’unica che è in grado di tirare fuori qualcosa di utilizzabile dai ‘miei tiri vispi’” la incalzò Fred.

Hermione sbuffò e roteò gli occhi.

“Va bene… Però sia inteso che farai esattamente quello che ti dirò io. Niente scherzi o idee balzane e guai a te se ti lasci coinvolgere da George da questo momento a quando la festa sarà passata” ordinò, indicandolo accusatoria con l’indice.

Fuori dalla finestra si vide Grattastinchi balzare, facendo ondeggiare i suoi peli arancioni.

“Agli ordini, puoi contare su di me” promise Fred. Chiuse gli occhi e le fece il segno dell’ok.

Hermione sbuffò e scrollò le spalle.

“Mettiamoci all’opera” disse, dirigendosi alla sua borsetta.


End file.
